Duty of a Father
by Alavon
Summary: Overseer Alphonse suddenly has a peculiar feeling he rarely ever touched upon. So when he decides to act on it, will James be able to save his sons' family jewels and his future grandchildren from the wrath of 'daddy? Read to find out! R&R


**A/N:** Had this story in my mind for some time now and I was finally was able to type it down. I know a lot of people despise Overseer Alphonse Almodovar (Amata's father) but...I actually LIKE him.

BLASPHEMY!

Heh, I know it is. He's an insufferable, psychotic, power-hungry, narcissist bastard!

And THAT'S why I like him. Tee-hee.

I mean, he's not ENTIRELY bad, just misunderstood...in my opinion anyway. He did after all turn down the Enclave request (even though it was actually because he didn't want to open the vault door and have them "contaminate" the residents). But the one thing that makes him human (just a bit) is the fact that his password was his daughter's name.

All in all, I just LOVE the way he insults the Lone Wanderer. Even though it's sad that "Overseer" and "Father" are inseparable, it's good to see the "Father" side of him come out at times. Like when the Lone Wanderer said that Amata likes him is because he's a swell guy, Alphonse responded not to think too deeply into their relationship XD (and if you threaten to hurt Amata, he will hand over his terminal password).

And this is what my small one-shot is about.

I honestly feel sorry for Amata...the Lone Wanderer...James...and the vault residents...

Mhwahahaha!

Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fallout 3, Betheseda does 'cause if I did, I would have made Alphonse my caddy. :3

x~X~x

**My Duty as a Father**

By:

Alavon

x~X~x

Overseer Alphonse Almodovar was not in a good mood. Then again, to the vault residents of Vault 101, he was never in a good mood. But given the fact that he's being force to wake up at five in the morning, anyone in his position would be too.

So they'll give him that.

After taking care of his hygiene, he took out the familiar blue and yellow vault suit with the embroiled '101' on the back and he put it on, making sure his Pip-Boy 3000 did not get caught in the sleeve. He then proceeded to comb his hair until...he felt it.

He frowned.

Putting down the comb, he walked briskly to the living room and crossed his arms.

Alphonse's eyes this time narrowed dangerously.

Breathing heavily, he took off, praying to whatever can hear him that his suspicions were nothing more than that.

Taking in one deep breath, he pressed the button that opens his daughter's door and slowly peeked into the dark room.

He blinked.

Light soon engulfed the area revealing Alphonse's nightmare:

Amata was not in her bed...and it was _five_ in the morning.

x~X~x

"Alphonse, you _do _know what time it is, right?" yawned the Vault Physician, James Milgrove. "I can assure you that I will have the list done by-"

"First of all, you will address me as 'Overseer'," hissed Alphonse, stabbing his finger to James's chest. "And second of all, I don't care about that right now! Where is my daughter!"

James raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You heard me! Where is my daughter!"

Crossing his arms across his chest, the physician answered bluntly," I have no idea."

The Overseer slammed his fist on to Milgrove's living room table.

James flinched.

"Goddammit! I know that son of yours is with her-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" interrupted James. "Joey is in his room sleeping!"

"No he is not! I swear James if he lays a hand on her I will CASTRATE HIM!"

James had enough.

Mustering all the willpower he had, he stepped in front of the raging Alphonse and snapped, "How can you accuse him like that? Hell! You're even accusing your daughter by implying that they are doing something behind our back! You really have no faith in them, do you!"

His face barely inches away, Alphonse spat, "I only have faith in my daughter not-"

James laughed in disbelief, his hand running through his already disheveled hair.

"You what?" said James. "You what? Come on, Alphonse! Who are you fooling? Amata is going to be seventeen in a week and you STILL come to her medical checkups! She's a young lady who is quite capable of taking care of herself! What? You think she's going to contract syphilis or get pregnant! She's a smart girl!"

If looks could kill, James would have burst into flames on the spot.

"How _dare_ you question my parental judgments! James, if it wasn't for my wife and the fact that our last physician died, I would have NEVER accepted you and your son! EVER!"

"And for that, I am forever grateful," said James, scowling.

Alphonse snorted.

"Very well," he snapped. "Since you appear to be such a specialist in the field of hormonal teenagers, go and bring your son here and if he IS in his bed sleeping as you claim, I will apologize and leave."

Envisioning the Overseer apologizing to him, James smirked.

Laughing inwardly, he walked up to Joey's room and opened the door...only to find an empty bed.

Joey was missing.

_Ah, shit..._

Closing the door quickly, James turned around and said in a very small voice, "Uh...my son is sleeping, so..."

"He's not there, isn't he?"

James hung his head in defeat.

Overseer: 1

James: 0

x~X~x

"Joey, it hurts-"

"Well, how was I suppose to know that it would? You're a girl, you should have known!"

Amata scowled which made Joey immediately apologize.

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all," she sighed. "I don't know if I have the energy to go on..."

"This was your idea, remember?" accused Joey.

"I thought you felt the same way?"

Silence.

"You have got to be shitting me! All this was for-"

"Come on, Amata! You know how I feel!" he begged. "I just...well...I'm a guy. What did you expect? And besides, it's both our first time!"

"Take it out..."

"What?"

"I said take. It. Out."

Joey didn't like the fact that Amata sounded royally pissed.

"Please Amata, don't be like that-"

"Do it...now."

He sighed.

Joey slowly slid it out, disappointment already heavy on his conscious.

x~X~x

It was a battle that both fathers were prepared to fight for.

Punches were thrown at each other as they made their way to all the abandoned rooms in the vault.

James fighting to protect his son's balls and his future grandchildren and Alphonse fighting...to protect his daughter's innocence?

Yeah, that's about right.

"Your son will not get away with it!" roared the Overseer, ducking away as James struck. "I will see to it!"

Blocking a punch and trying to keep up with Alphonse, James replied back, "I will not allow it!"

Both men suddenly slip and their faces slammed on to a residential apartment window which happened to belong to Butch's mother, Ellen Deloria.

Luckily for them, she was drunk as hell and thought she was seeing bug-eyed goldfish men staring at her instead of the Vault Physician and the Overseer.

Unsticking their faces from the cold window, the two fathers gave each other one last look before sprinting off to their next destination.

"Stop this nonsense, Alphonse!" said James, grabbing the Overseers collar and pulling it backwards.

Alphonse gagged and began to fall but not before latching onto James's arm.

Slipping once again, they rolled around until they hit a wall, leaving both men groaning in pain.

Coughing, Alphonse hissed, "Why you little-"

"But Joey, it's so hard..."

"Amata, it's suppose to be like that-"

"How can you be certain?"

"Uh...trust me when I say that I'm quite sure."

Both fathers blinked.

"Okay...here, now lick it."

"What?"

"Lick it! You know you want to try it!"

"No way!"

"Please Amata. I'm sure it tastes good...I mean, I hope it does."

His voice sounded playful and Alphonse was not liking it one bit.

James...on the other was thinking, "_That's my boy!_".

"I don't know..."

"Amata, trust me..."

"Oh, oh alright. Stick it out."

"Heh, you sure you're not going to gag?"

"I can deal with it!"

There was silence and when Alphonse heard his daughter moan, he had enough. Having James arms around his waist, he made his way to the door and opened it.

"JOEY I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU-"

And he stopped.

He then looked at James (who was wearing the same expression) and then at the scene in front of him.

Both Joey and Amata were covered in flour, their vault jumpsuits hardly noticeable with a bunch pots and pans oozing cake mix in every corner of the kitchen.

Joey quickly withdrew his finger from Amata's mouth and blushed while his friend just furrowed her eyebrows at her father.

"Dad, what were you saying?"

She began to tap her foot impatiently, waiting for a response.

Seeing her mother in her, Alphonse gulped.

"I...uh...was just going...to...um..say..."

He looked at James for help who found his feet a lot more interesting than him.

Amata walked up to her father, looked at him, then she let out a sigh.

"Well...there goes the surprise..."

Alphonse and James blinked.

"Surprise?" said both men in unison.

After making sure it was safe to walk up to them, Joey added, "Yeah, a birthday surprise."

"Huh?"

Amata smiled, "Dad, don't you know what today is?"

The Overseer was taken aback. Today was just another day in the vault to him so...

James gasped.

"That's right! Today is the 17th of May!"

Alphonse raised an eyebrow and then it hit him.

It was his birthday!

"But it's not a surprise anymore," said Amata, sadly. "I woke up early today before your usual time but I never expected you wake up this early. Speaking of which, why ARE you awake?"

Everyone looked at him.

Laughing nervously, Alphonse answered, "I...had to gather the reports from the radroach infestation and look it over before briefing the security team. I sort of...forgot to do it yesterday."

"You forgot?"

"I took a long nap."

Amata chuckled while the Milgrove family face-palmed.

Overseer: -2

Amata: Winner

x~X~x

**A/N:** Well, that's that. I really enjoyed writing the so-called "fighting" between James and Alphonse. They are so much fun to write once they are riled up. I'm sure Al (yes, I gave him a nickname! LOL) is only looking out for his daughter's best interest. Until next time.

And remember, Overseer Alphonse is watching you! ~wink~

-Alavon

x~X~x

**Bonus Scene:**

Fatherly Instincts

x~X~x

Amata sighed and returned the book she was reading back on the shelf, prompting Joey to look up from his comic book.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he placed a bookmark on his page.

She shook her head.

He brought his attention back to his comic and said, "Your father, right? Let me guess, he's making you memorized the entire Overseer Codex?"

She laughed then looked around frantically to make sure the Vault Librarian did not hear her. Seeing no one, she responded, "Yeah. You can read me like a book, huh?"

"Considering that I have known you since before we were even potty trained," He finally closed the book. "...yup."

Joey gave her a smile reserved only for her and Amata looked away, blushing.

~Meanwhile~

The Overseer sniffed.

Standing up abruptly he yelled, "I SMELL SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!"

~Fin~


End file.
